User talk:75.4.215.136
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the Vesta class page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Logging into an account also allows you to keep your IP address private. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. Registering an account is fast, free, and easy! Existing Memory Alpha or Wikia members already have an account; just log in with your normal user name and password. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 2011-03-05T02:17:26 Vesta class Hello, I have just reverted your edits to the page, as having requested clarification on that article’s talk page about the source of the information you added I found no information forthcoming. If you can provide citations for the information you added I would welcome it being returned to the article. However if the information is not from a licensed Star Trek source I must remind you that it is not suitable for inclusion on this site. Thank you. --8of5 08:22, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Hello, I have just removed another uncited edit from you on the Vesta class article. I've noted another editor reverted similarly uncited additions to other articles recently too. If you continue to add uncited information and refuse to respond to this and the previous warning on this talk page I will take any further uncited edits as vandalism and you will be blocked from editing. --8of5 06:54, March 26, 2011 (UTC) It appears you have decided to add uncited information to the Vesta-class article once again! If you have a source for this information then great, the more detail the better, but you have repeated refuse to provide this source and have been warned of the consequences of what appears to be vandalous activity. As a result you are now blocked. Should you decide to become more communicative you should still be able to respond on this talk page. --8of5 05:55, March 27, 2011 (UTC)